Welcome to Reality
by Archsage12
Summary: What happens when the characters of Super Smash Bros. Brawl are thrown into the modern universe? Not to mention, the villains as well?
1. Intersecting Worlds

OH MY GOD, IT'S ALIVE! Yes, people, I'm still alive and breathing. I know it's been a while, but that's because I've been super blah, and stuff. This story is not really meant to be taken seriously, as it's just a sort of thing I do when I'm trying to get away from doing work. So, don't judge me, because I won't really be proofreading this. Most of this is true, except about my age XD and my mom's not really that crazy O.o So, happy reading :D

* * *

><p>"Just one more battle, okay mom?" I shouted to my mom, who was encouraging me to get some sleep. She shrugged and told me that if I was not in bed by midnight, I was going to get Brawl taken away from me. With a roll of my eyes, I concentrated on the screen, trying to beat those really annoying and hard level 9 Kirby's.<p>

_Go, Marth, come on come on... Now, dodge... AH! Dolphin slash dolphin slash dolphin slash! Hah... Alright... Dancing blade combo... Good! Kirby has 118%... I can beat him!_ I gripped the controller tightly and grinded my teeth together, urging my favourite character on._ Yes, yes, yes... WHAT? How did he dodge that? How did he hit me? NO. NO... NO!_ I slammed my head down onto the table as I watched Marth fly off the screen with that single Kirby left, dancing victoriously on Final Destination. My eyebrow twitched and I huffed, crossing my arms and closing my eyes...

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

I hadn't known I'd fallen asleep until I woke up, the moon shining outside and casting a pale glow on the scenery outside. Rubbing my eyes tiredly (is that even a word?), I stretched out my arms and glanced at the television, which was still on. I chuckled lightly to myself. Hah, looks like I fell asleep with the game on... I went to grab the Wii remote to turn it off, but I realized something was wrong. The screen had all the battle end information, but the characters that were supposed to be posing onscreen were missing. It bothered me, but I shrugged it off, telling myself that it was a glitch of sorts.

Just as I was about to turn the Wii off, the sound of something breaking tore me from my thoughts. It was coming from my basement. I heard strangely familiar voices down there, as well. A sudden burst of fear coursed through my veins, but I still wanted to check what was happening. Sucking in my breath, I cautiously crept towards the basement and silently hopped down the stairs, daring to lean my head around the door to see what was going on...

I let out a strangled gasp.

Marth, yes, the prince of Altea, Marth, was sitting in my basement, looking around with a confused expression on his face. The pink blob Kirby was floating around, knocking over some of my old science fair projects and eating some of my brother's old race car toys. I felt like screaming. I pinched myself really hard, and felt pain all right. I wasn't dreaming. Oh my god, what the heck is going on here? I very slowly approached Marth, not wanting him to fly at me with his sword...

"Excuse me, miss, but... Where am I?" I jumped at his words. He spoke English, not Japanese like in the game, which was a plus. He also had the same, soft, feminine voice and face as in the game, and that brought a smile to my face.

"You... You're in my basement... We're in Canada..." I answered honestly. He rubbed his temples and stood up, brushing himself off. Kirby flew over and bounced on his head.

"Excuse me... I'm sorry... But do have any idea how I ended up here?" Marth asked, obviously puzzled. I shrugged, telling him I had no idea. Then it dawned on me. The missing characters on screen... Could Marth and Kirby have come out of the screen and into my house? The very thought of that was unbelievable, but it seemed kind of logical for the current situation.

"Actually... Um, Marth? There is-" I asked, before realizing what I had just said and I slapped a hand over my mouth. His delicate features soon darkened.

"How do you know my name? Why did you bring me here? What do you want with me?" He pointed his sword menacingly at my neck. Staring at the really, really pointy tip of the sword (I'm a Marth user, and I know that the tip of the sword does more damage than the base of it :D), I quickly threw my hands up in the air, not wanting to be turned into chop suey.

"No, no, no! Let me explain... You see, um, do you remember something about 'Super Smash Bros Brawl?'" I asked, trying to see if I could spark something in his memory. His eyebrows creased together, and he lowered his sword slightly.

"I... I do remember something of the like. Fighting... In an arena... Yes, I think I remember... I was brawling with Kirby over here, am I right, Kirby?" Kirby nodded. I widened my eyes.

"Alright... I think I have an explanation for you, Marth. Look, you are in a different universe than the one you were in before. In my world, you two are both in something we call a video game." I looked at them both, and they're facial expressions had a mix between both confusion and curiosity. Marth's suspicion seemed to have disappeared, as he withdrew his sword back into it's sheath.

"Video games are basically games that you play on a large screen, and you press buttons to make things happen on the screen! You get what I mean?" Marth cocked his head to the side, obviously confused. I sighed.

"I'll show you one in a bit. Anyways, you two are characters in a video game that I own, and I think that you kind of came out of the screen, somehow..." I fumbled over my words. Darn, I hate being bad at explaining things. Marth slowly nodded, and Kirby just continued bouncing on his head, fixing his bright blue eyes on my head.

"Look... I-I'll show you guys some stuff, alright? Just remember to be very quiet and don't touch anything, because my mom is still asleep. Got it?"

They both nodded. I led them up the stairs and motioned over to the TV, where the battle end information was all there. Marth and Kirby's eyes widened.

"That's a video game. Let me see..." I whispered, and grabbed my Wii Remote. I quickly turned down the volume and showed them the character selection screen. But something was incredibly wrong. None of the character's portraits were there. None. I started panicking.

"l... This is rather intriguing. Those names are awfully familiar..." Marth brushed away some of his hair, then something caught his eye. He pointed to my collection of video games.

"What... What are those?"

I picked up a few games to show them. Here we go... Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and Kirby's Return to Dreamland... I held up the covers of the games to their faces and almost laughed at the faces they made.

"See, Marth, Kirby... You guys are from my video games... These are some of the game that I have... With you in them..." I said hesitantly before turning off the TV and setting my games down. An awkward silence soon followed, before Marth bowed his head down and kneeled down in front of me, placing his hand on his chest.

"I... Excuse my insolence for having doubted you, milady..." Marth said, in his polite, gentlemanly voice that was so very typical of him. I supressed a laugh.

"It's fine, Milord... And you can call me Alice." Marth stood up.

"Thank you, Milady Alice. I would also appreciate you addressing me as simply Marth." I giggled and rubbed my head.

"Look, Marth, no need for the formalities! I'm only fifteen." As Marth muttered another apology, I smiled inwardly. I could feel Kirby clinging onto my shoulder and hugging it.

"Is that your way of apologizing for breaking my things, Kirby?" Kirby nodded and I petted his head a few times, then grabbed him into my arms. He felt like one of those foam balls, but more firm. I turned back to Marth.

"So, Marth and Kirby... You guys are going to need somewhere to stay and sleep... Hm. I think you might be able to stay in my room for the night, but I have no idea what I'll do with you in the morning..."

As the three of us entered my room, I quickly realized that I had posters of Marth, Meta Knight, Kirby, Mario, you name it, all over my wall. Marth just raised his eyebrow questioningly and Kirby was poking the picture of Meta Knight. I motioned for Marth to take the bed, but he just shook his head and insisted to sleep on the floor, which I finally agreed to with a sigh. It was kind of awkward having a man take of his armour, cape, tiara (eh heh heh), shirt and boots in your room, but I just kind of stared at Kirby instead, who was peacefully snoozing on my Dolphin Pillowpet. Before long, I found myself drifting into Dreamland (PUN INTENDED)...

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

"ALICE! What... Why is there a man sleeping in your room and a... Thing floating around? WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN DOING, YOUNG LADY? You better not have been doing what I'm thinking you did with... Some GUY sleeping in your ROOM... Why does he have a SWORD? WHY IS HIS HAIR BLUE? He only has an UNDERSHIRT ON! OH MY GOD... What have you gotten yourself into? How the heck did they even get in here? And WHAT IN THE NAME OF GOD is that pink thing? It has a face! OH MY... AH!" My mom burst into my room, fuming. I guess I couldn't really blame her, though. I quickly rolled out of bed and scooted in front of my favourite character and my brother's favourite character.

"L-look, mom... I-it's really n-not what you think... I, uh, well..." I stuttered, wanting to sink into the ground and disappear.

"Get those things OUT of here right now!" My mom was furious and confused. Marth had slunk to the side of my bed and was nervously fidgeting with shirt, trying to get it on, and Kirby was cowering behind me. I gnawed on my bottom lip until I could taste my own blood, tugging at my hair nervously.

"Mom... i-it's... a long story, and I-I c-can't just l-leave these two..." I attempted to calm her down, but it wasn't really working. I glanced feverishly at Marth, who placed his sword on the ground and stood up, brushing himself off and fixing his hair.

"I'm sorry, miss, but... Milady Alice has done nothing wrong. She simply rescued us from probable starvation. We will leave if we must, but she really has not done anything wrong. I beg of you, please understand." My mom gazed at him suspiciously, raising an eyebrow.

"Alright, then, get out. And you better not have taken away my daughter's virg-" She stated simply. I quickly jumped in front of Marth and Kirby.

"Um, I... I can't really let them leave... Can they stay? Please? I promise that they won't do anything bad, and I'll get them food on my own, and I'll figure it all out! They'll probably die out there, and..." I begged my mom. She huffed and turned around.

"I don't really care. Just make sure I will never see them again, and those... Things better not kill us all." And with that, she stormed out of my room. I collapsed onto my bed and buried my face into the pillows, feeling tears creep up. Before long, I found myself sobbing with Kirby once again snuggling against my shoulder. Marth sighed and sat down beside me on the bed.

"I'm sorry to have caused that upon you, Milady Alice." I raised my head and smiled at him.

"It's not your fault, Marth. But we're really going to need to figure out how to get you back to where you belong... Back into my video game, and back into your world." He nodded understandingly.

My eight-year-old brother, Richard, then burst into my room, a look of shock etched on his face.

"W-W-WHOA! Is that Marth? And Kirby? WHOA, HOW DID YOU... OHMIGOD! KIRBY KIRBY KIRBY CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH? WHOA! Is that a real SWORD? COOL! Your hair is ACTUALLY BLUE! HEY ALICE ALICE ALICE can I touch Kirby PLEASE?"

I shot him my death glare, and he immediately backed away. I could see him peeking out from behind the door, but I didn't really care. I just needed to get these two back where they belong.

"Anyways... Marth and Kirby... I've found you two already, but as you saw on my game, all your portraits are missing. That means that all of you guys are scattered across my world, and I think we have to get all of you back together before you can return..."

This was going to be an interesting year. Better stay away from those Smash Bros. fangirls and fanboys.

* * *

><p>Hur hur hur... First try at a kind of self-insert! Trying not to make it Mary Sue-ish, and before anyone asks, NO PAIRINGS (except for like, Mario and Peach or whatever). Not even for myself. Hey, I know it sounds like Marth is getting all wuzzy but I like him...XD He's epic XD XD XD So... yeah :D Next chapter, we'll be meeting three more characters... *evil smile*<p> 


	2. Airport Bombing

Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter of Welcome to Reality, and I'm glad you like it. Thanks to Joshabi, Volition and Sparklydragonfood for reviewing in like, the first 8 hours that I uploaded this in. You guys rock! :D And to Sparklydragonfood... You kind of disabled PMs, so I couldn't really contact you. I'll be happy to hear any suggestions you have, just enable your PMs and send me a PM or something. Anyways... 3 new people are coming! Read on to see who those three people are!

* * *

><p>Sundays are usually really boring. I would normally be doing homework, but I was discussing with Marth (and Kirby, kind of) about how we would go about on our day tomorrow, when I will have school.<p>

"Alright, Marth. I have school tomorrow, so I won't be here for most of the daytime... And we need to figure out what you two are going to do." I leaned my chin on my palm and looked at him, wanting some sort of help. No such luck.

"Thanks for being helpful, Marth. Huh... Maybe... No. Do you think you two could just stay here? And wait for me?" They both gave me the look that said 'are-you-serious?', so I tried to think of something else.

"I need you to stay near me, but we can't have you looking like you do now. In my world, nobody wears armour anymore, and um, Kirby, your species doesn't exist." I suddenly got an idea. A stupid idea, I admit, but an idea nonetheless.

"Marth, I'm going to go find some normal clothes for you to wear, and get you a hat or a hoodie to cover up most of your hair. Kirby... You can either dress up in a dog costume or hide in the trees. Which do you prefer?" Kirby pointed to a picture of a forest on my calendar. I nodded and smiled.

"So, here's the plan..."

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

A half our later, they understood what I wanted them to do and Marth was all dressed up, so I would see if he would look normal. He looked like an average person... Wearing some of my baggy jeans and a t-shirt that was too big for me with one of my black hoodies, with the hood pulled over most of his hair (that I got in the boy's clothing section...). But anyways, that's not the point. Near my high school, there is a forest and kind of a central park thing. Marth would pose as a street performer and do some flashy moves with his sword, and I made sure to tell him that killing was strictly forbidden in my world. Same goes for Kirby, who would be hiding and chilling out in the woods near my school. During our lunch break, I could sneak out to the woods and talk to Kirby if I spotted some more of the Smashers.

Tired, I quickly brought the two down into my basement camp, where I had a small area designated for myself if I ever felt like sleeping in the basement. I plopped down on the coach and motioned for Marth to sit beside me, while Kirby just floated around and took a seat on my shoulder. I explained to them what a television was, and when they both seemed to understand that it wasn't some sort of bomb, I turned on the television, and flipped to a news channel to see if it had any clues about my little friends...

And it sure did.

"This is Jeroy Lenkins (PUN INTENDED), and we have some breaking news for you. Near the central airport, three young children have been spotted throwing combustible devices at buildings. These devices have already caused much damage to the building, but nobody was harmed and all the people were rushed out. The three children look like they could be no more than fourteen years old. From witness testimonies, one was wearing a green hat and was wielding a toy sword, another was blonde with a red and white shirt while the last had black hair and was sporting a red baseball cap. If you have any information pertaining to who these young criminals may be, please contact the police department."

I stared at the TV, stunned. Toon Link, Ness and Lucas... Have been bombing buildings with smartbombs... Great. Just great. Now, I need to get a ride to the airport and try to find them... God, I wish there was something that would make my life easier for accomplishing this, like some sort of device that would tell me where all of them are... Marth tapped me on the shoulder, rousing me from my thoughts.

"If my presumption is correct, I feel as know I know what will happen if we don't arrive there soon enough..." Marth inquired nervously.

"And what would happen, exactly?"

"The three would most likely slaughter anybody that tried to capture them."

Crap.

"Well... That's not really good, is it? I know we have to go now, but what are we going to do with Kirby-Never mind. He'll just be a balloon."

"A... Bull-oone?"

"Yeah, a balloon, they're like, these inflatable, round things that people hold around on strings. So, Kirby, we're just going to need to tie a string to your foot and you're going to have to puff yourself up and not move. Got it?"

Kirby frowned but agreed,

"So, I'm just going to go get some string-"

Before I went, though, something else on TV caught my eye. And it wasn't a pretty sight.

There was some footage of Porky scattering around in the forest near the same airport as Toon Link. Yes, Porky from Brawl. The bad guy. Which probably meant that all of the bad guys have also been teleported into my world, and it was all my fault. I quickly turned off the TV and rubbing my temples, I told Marth to bring his sword with him.

Soon after, Kirby was tied to a string and I quickly ran out of the house before my mom would see them. I had skipped breakfast, which sucks, but this was much more important. Hopping in a taxi, we quickly made our way to the airport.

I led the two into the forest, and then released Kirby from his string imprisonment. We waded cautiously but quickly through the forest, making sure no human saw us. I heard some rustling in the underbrush and stopped in my tracks. I lowered my voice to a very faint whisper.

"Marth, get your sword ready. Kirby, get into fighting position. I think someone's there-"

"PK PULSE!"

A huge green ball of energy shot in my direction and I sprung to my left to avoid it and watched it blast a hole straight through the trunk of the tree. I shuddered and looked at the source of the power. It was Ness. He was panting heavily, probably after all that running. I threw my hands up in the air for the second time this weekend.

"H-hey, calm down, I'm not trying to catch you..." I stuttered. Lucky for me, Kirby popped out of the tree he was hiding in and Marth pulled his hood down, revealing his face, hair and trademark tiara. Ness let his arm drop back down to his side as he motioned for Toon Link and Lucas to come out. Marth approached them.

"Ness? You recall who I am, do you not? Prince Marth of Altea, and Kirby?" He waved his arm towards Kirby, who was hopping towards the group. Toon Link stepped forwards.

"Yeah, I remember you, Prince! Link would always be challenging you to brawls... I remember. And you too, Kirby. But... Who is she?" Toon Link asked, pointing his sword at me. It wasn't meant to be menacing, but I was feeling intimidated by a puny little version of Link. Marth grabbed my arm and pulled me over.

"This is Milady Alice, and she has been taking care of Kirby and I since we arrived here. She has caused to harm upon us, I trust you should treat her with upmost kindness." Marth said. I nodded and smiled nervously. Toon Link shrugged.

"That's cool, I guess. Now, we were on our way to go fight Porky, since we saw him wandering around the forest. Come on, you guys can help."

Before they took off, I gently tapped Toon Link's shoulder.

"Hey, Toon Link..."

"Yeah- wait, how do you know my name? What the heck? Are you a stalker?"

"No, no, no! It's a long story. I'll tell you when we get back to my house. Just to let you know, you are not allowed to randomly throw bombs or kill people here. Please, let Lucas and Ness know."

"...Oops. We kind of were throwing bombs at some building to practice our aim..."

I slapped myself in the forehead.

"Yeah, I know. Some people recorded you doing it and I saw on television."

"Teluh-vishiun? What's that?"

"I'll tell you later. But for now, we have to go fight Porky-"

Before I could finish my sentence, Porky burst through the forest, shaking his crimson spider legs around like mad and spitting electricity in all directions. I could feel the blood freeze in my veins. Fear. Real fear. It has never been scary beating up Porky on screen, at home, but in real life, it was too much. I couldn't move. Porky seemed to recognize everyone except for me, and aimed directly at me. I really wanted to run, but my legs stayed planted to the ground.

"Milady! Watch out! RUN!" Marth yelled. I managed to begin a run, my legs feeling like Jell-O.

Not fast enough.

I felt a burning sensation in my leg and collapsed to the ground, screaming in pain. I tried to stand up, but my injury was too painful, and I stayed on the ground, helpless. I could hear Porky charging up another electric shock, and though it was the end. Then the sound of zapping. I squeezed my eyes shut and braced myself for the pain...

Only to feel nothing. I looked above me. Marth had fended off the attack with his own arm. He turned to me, slung me over his shoulder and took off, letting Toon Link, Ness, Kirby and Lucas to handle Porky for a while. Once he deposited me in a nearby tree, he was preparing to return to fight.

"Marth... I'm sorry for being such a burden. You hurt yourself..."

"Oh! Excuse me for my forgetfulness! I apologize for bloodying your clothing-"

"Don't be stupid! I don't care about my clothes! I need to get you patched up! I can't just run away uselessly all the time!"

"...I... I will be fine. Please, just stay here. I may be a noble, but I an well trained in the art of swordfighting. I'm used to it."

"Look, Marth. Getting hurt isn't a good thing to get used to."

"But I already have, Milady."

"I insist you stay here."

"I insist that I go, Milady."

Groaning, I gave up.

"Fine, but I'm coming with you. And you better not get hurt again."

"...Alright, But please retreat to the underbrush, I wouldn't want any harm to come upon you."

With that, I ignored the pain in my leg and ran alongside Marth, then stayed hidden in the bushes to watch the fight roll out. Since the battle was five versus one, it was going pretty well. Each of the fighters only seemed to have minor injuries, other than Marth, and that relieved me. With one final blow, Lucas used PK Fire and the spider-creature exploded into a burst of flames, dying.

I limped out of the bushes and congratulated them.

"Wow... You guys are really strong."

Toon Link laughed.

"Well, what were you expecting?"

I shrugged and limped to the rubble, searching around for some sort of clue. I had this strange feeling that there was something there that would help us find our next group of Smashers... And I was right. There was a strange... Piece of parchment and a glowing orb. I showed them both into my pocket, and then I heard voices. Police officers.

"Hey. The explosion was this way!"

"You think it might have been those brats?"

"Yeah! Of course it was!"

"Well, let's just go get 'em!"

I ushered my small army in the general direction of our house. I had no idea how I was going to make it back, with two more serious injuries and the three bombers with me, without getting caught. Then a strange idea hit me.

"Kirby, do you have your flying star? I think we could use it to get back home..."

Kirby nodded and pulled it out. I smiled, but Toon Link interjected.

"That'll work, but won't we be in plain view of everyone?"

"Yeah, but my neighbourhood's pretty quiet, and when people around here see something that their minds can't process, they'll just think that they're going crazy. Kirby, can it hold six people?"

Kirby shrugged.

"Oh, well, might as well give it a try! Hop on, everyone!"

And with that the Warp Star took off into the sky.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Landing at our house, I quickly entered the back door and rushed downstairs, leading me group with me. I them collapsed on a mattress, thoroughly exhausted. I could hear unwanted footsteps echoing behind me... And my brother popped his head in.

"Hey, sis! Something's wrong with the Brawl disk- WHOA! Is that Toon Link, Ness and Lucas? OH MY GOD! WHERE DO THEY KEEP ON COMING FROM-"

I shot him another look, and he disappeared. Sitting up on my mattress, I gathered their attention.

"Alright, Marth, do you think you could explain to them what exactly happened and why they're here? I'll go get some first-aid stuff and some food."

I then limped up the stairs, dragging my injured leg behind me. My mom was in the kitchen, cooking. Oh crap. She turned around and her eyes widened.

"Alice, what happened to you? Why are you limping?" Her eyes narrowed into slits. "It was that man, wasn't it? He tried to kill you-"

I waved my arms around. "No, no, no! Nothing like that! Actually, he saved me! I would've died if he wasn't there! I'm just limping because... uh, my leg is sore." Crud. I just admitted that we were doing something dangerous.

"What WERE you doing, anyways?"

I quickly though of an explanation in my head.

"Um, my friend just returned from San Diego at the airport, and if you heard on the news, there was a bombing at the airport, and I almost got caught in the explosion, and them he came and rescued me." I gave her an unwavering, fake smile.

"Why did he come with you, anyways?"

Darn it.

"Um... Well, I was just, showing him around? He wanted to tag along..." I lied. She nodded.

"Well, fine then. I still don't want to see him, but you can bring him and that pink thing some food."

"Alright, thanks mom!" I flung open the cabinet and grabbed two rolls of bandages, some ointment, some antiseptic cloths... Good thing I'm going to be studying medicine in university... My mom gave me a weird look.

"Why are you grabbing the medicine?"

"Well... He also got injured."

"Oh! My goodness, well then, go ahead. He can come up to eat, if he wants."

"Huh...?"

"He saved my daughter's life, and injured himself in the process. I have no reason to hate him. Although, he better not have taken away your vir-"

"Mom! Nothing happened! Nothing, I swear!"

"...If you say so."

I sighed and rubbed away at the red on my cheeks, grabbed some boxes of food and ran back downstairs. Marth had just finished his explanation, and the three newcomers seemed to get it.

"Ness, Lucas and Toon Link, you guys are being looked for by the police. If they catch you, we will ALL be screwed, so wear some of my brother's clothing and keep a low profile if I ever bring you outside. And I... I got you guys some food and you can eat while I patch you up."

A chorus of thank you's (and a POYO) could be heard afterwards. I smiled and organized my medical equipment on my HUGE stack of Chinese textbooks after grabbing some clothes for Toon Link. Ness and Lucas.

"Marth, could you take of my sweater and my shirt? I need to disinfect your wound..." He obliged and I awkwardly looked away while he stripped his top half off.

"I'm finished." I looked back and the burn distracted me greatly from his... Chest. Not that I wanted to see it. Anyways, I almost puked at what the burn looked like. The pictures were a million times less disgusting then seeing it in real life. The edges of the burn were black and crusted, while the inside was oozing a mixture of blood and puss, gooey and pink with red splotches.

I held my breath and firstly cut away at all the dead and burnt skin around the edges and placed them in a tray. I then used an alcohol towel to suck up the puss and blood. I could hear Marth hissing in pain.

"Ah... Marth, I'm sorry... But it's for the best..."

"I... It's alright, Milady. It's just a bit absurd and new to me, for back in our universe, we would be instantly healed by different items..."

"Yeah, I know. Heart containers, mach tomatoes, am I right? And I'm really sorry... Please, bear with me."

I continued soaking up the gross mixture and placed the towel into the tray. Next, I grabbed some really strong burn ointment and placed it on a Q-tip, then spread it all over his burn. I then spurted some pain relieving medication onto some synthetic membranes (which I bought from a medical store... Because I wanted to work with it). I placed the membranes to cover the entire wound, sprayed it with some more antiseptic alcohol, and then very gently wrapped a bandage around his shoulder. I dumped the contents of the tray into the garbage and washed my hands in the sink.

"That... Should do it. I'm going to have to fix it up every once in a while, so please be careful not to reopen the wound." Marth bowed his head in gratitude and mumbled a thank you.

"I'll get you your old clothes, and I'm going to mend up my shirt and sweater later. Is that alright?"

"Yes... Thank you so very much, Milady. May thousands of blessings fall in your path."

"Don't be ridiculous! I inflicted that burn on you, you should be cursing me!"

Marth shook his head and went to grab his tunic. As I began treating my own leg, I felt like laughing when I stole a glance at Lucas, who was trying really hard to drink from a juice box.

"How do you get this thing open?" I stifled a laugh and hopped over to him, stabbed the straw into the hole and shoved it in his mouth.

"Oh. This stuff... Is actually really good!" He slurped away happily as I patted his few cuts with alcohol swabs. I moved on to Ness, who was staring at a package of goldfish crackers.

"Um... Ness? What are you doing?"

"Those crackers... They have faces. They smile, even when I bite them." I merely laughed and stuck a Band-Aid on his cheek. I looked at Toon Link, who was looking at the huge poster I had of the Brawl characters on my wall.

"Alice... I look weird in that picture." I giggled. It was true. Seeing them in person was a lot more different than seeing them in a video game. They didn't have the oversized heads, and Toonie didn't look like he had eyeliner on.

"Yeah, I know. That's how you look like in the game."

Toon Link grunted and continued examining the poster.

When I had finished patching up my own leg, I took a look at the map and the orb. The map was a simple map of the world, and there was a little red dot on the country of France. I scrunched my eyebrows together and examined the orb. All of a sudden, the faces of Ike, Meta Knight, Samus and Pikachu appeared on the orb, with a picture of France hovering beneath it. Then I understood what was going on.

Oh my god.

We were going to France to find our next group of Smashers.

* * *

><p>OOOOHHH, France! Le pays de l'amour... I chose France because I can speak French. And English, and Chinese. I LOVE BEING TRILINGUAL :D I hope you liked this chapter, please review ;)<p> 


	3. Trouble at Sea

I've been gone for a LOOOONG time... Just busy with end of the year exams and such, but now that it's summer I should be back on track! :D Once again, super sorry for the delay. Actually, I actually almost forgot about this story until I got an anonymous review two weeks ago, who reminded me. Thank you, person! :D LET THE STORY COMMENCE!

* * *

><p>Of all places in the world, France? Sure, I can speak French, but honestly? How in the world was I supposed to fly to France? And thinking about the near future, how was I going to feed everyone, and where the heck was I going to keep them all? In my basement? No, I can only fit maybe 10 Smashers in my basement. WHAT ABOUT FOOD? IT DOESN'T WORK THAT WAY. AARRRRGGGGHHH-<p>

"L-lady Alice?"

"WHAT IS IT, MARTH? CAN'T YOU SEE THAT I'M KIND OF STRESSED OUT RIGHT NOW?"

"I-I, uh..."

Realizing what I had just said, I took a moment to regain my composure. I let out a long, drawn-out sigh and irritably ran my fingers through my hair.

"Ah... I'm sorry, Marth. Just... Where am I going to keep all of you, how am I going to feed all of you and how am I going to get to a place on the OTHER SIDE OF THE PLANET?" My voice became increasingly high pitched as I said this.

A long silence ensued, before Lucas spoke up.

"U-um, for where everyone stays, I'm pretty sure that we could build something in your backyard... O-oh, only if you're okay with that and your mom is okay with that... K-Kirby might be able to spare some of the blocks he's swallowed... Everyone could pitch in and help..."

Another long silence ensued.

"...AH HA! You're RIGHT! You're a GENIUS, LUCAS! Four Smashers per room, plus 10 can stay in my basement, and we need a kitchen and a dining room and also a living room... So... If we add on maybe 10 rooms to my house... We could fit everyone and stuff... But my backyard isn't big enough, so we'll have to... Make a treehouse with another room, and maybe a few underground rooms... And wait. Can Kirby even regurgitate what he's swallowed?"

To answer my question, Kirby opened his mouth and out popped a Pikmin, which he quickly swallowed again.

"ALRIGHT! My backyard is pretty huge, 'cuz we live in a less populated area, so I'll ask my mom if she'd let me... Plus, it's empty in the backyard, there aren't any gardens or anything, so might as well make use of it! HA!"

Now, I was simply blabbering to myself while my companions stared at me. I calmed down a bit and asked them about... Food.

"Alright then, food is also going to be a big problem. We're going to need to feed lots of people. How are we going to get all the food?"

Kirby then seemingly pulled a cooking pot out of thin air, threw an old race car toy in, mixed it up with spoons that he ALSO got out of thin air, and a plate of spaghetti dropped right in front of me, on the table.

Ah, that's right. Kirby's final smash.

I smiled and patted him on the head. "Well, Kirby! You're pretty resourceful, you know that? Now, you can just use our house's garbage to make food to feed everyone! It's a win-win solution! This is good! We're on a roooooooll. Now, for getting to France..."

Kirby pulled out his warp star.

"WELL, looks like we're all good to go! I'm just going to have to do a bit of research and see where we should land, and again, people are just going to see us and think that their eyes are playing tricks on them. While we're in France, I don't think we should bring too many people along. Marth, since you're injured, you stay back here and I'll teach you how to change your bandages. Kirby, you're going to come along with me. I'll bring one more Smasher..."

I scanned the room, but there were no volunteers.

"Erm, well then. Toon Link, Lucas, and Ness. Any of you want to come along?"

They all shrugged. I shrugged right back at them. After examining each of them, I grabbed Ness by the arm.

"Well, Ness, you're coming with us, because you look more like me than the other two, and you're going to pretend to be my little brother. We've got the same hair colour and eye colour, no?"

Ness looked up at me, frowned for a second, then nodded reluctantly. I smiled and clapped my hands together.

"Well, we're not going to start building just yet. You guys can stay here and relax, and I'm going to be making preparations today. We leave first thing tomorrow morning, alright...? Wait... I think I have school tomorrow- NEVERMIND, I completely forgot! It's March Break! Well, lookes like that's settled..."

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

"W-where am I?"

Samus groaned and rolled over, holding her pounding head with her hands. She felt something soft on her thigh and looked over.

"Pikachu?"

The female bounty hunter sat up and gently shook the electric creature. A few electric sparks flashed on its cheeks as it opened its eyes and glanced at her. Samus rubbed Pikachu's ears and looked around. The sky was dark, and she could feel sand under her fingers.

"A beach? Are we on Isle Delfino?"

She looked around once more and noticed a dark blob a few feet away. On closer inspection, she immediately recognized Meta Knight. On her other side lay a young man with a mop of blue hair, still out cold. Ike.

Samus sat in silence with Pikachu in her lap. As Ike came to, he rolled over onto his back and stared up at the sky, a confused look on his face. Meta Knight approached them and took a seat on Ike's arm. The four were confused, hungry and much to weary to be thinking straight.

Farther away, the screeching of metal on metal resonated through the cold, French night. The metallic beast whipped its tail around furiously, demolishing trees and other wildlife, grinding its teeth together. Two golden orbs blinked and darted around furiously in its eyes sockets. It clawed at the ground, ripping up the dirt and rocks as if they were merely origami figures. The corpses of a few unlucky campers were grinded and crushed in its mouth.

Meta Ridley was on the loose.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

The evening was very productive. I taught Marth how to take care of his bandages, I taught Ness how... Normal people behaved, and after 2 hours and 17 minutes of arguing, I finally convinced my mom to let us build in the backyard. Naturally, though, she would NOT let me go to France, so instead, I told her that I was going to go to a friend's cottage for around a week. She reluctantly complied, but wanted confirmation, so I had to go out an fake a message from my friend's dad (by using Marth's voice and a voice editor thingy). Complicated, but worth it. I also asked my mom if she could cook for them for a week, but she was perfectly alright with that since Marth saved me.

I slept in the basement, but I could barely get five winks of sleep. I was worried about France, and what monster could be lurking there this time...

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

My alarm clock went off at 4 in the morning, which was normally WAY to early, but it was alright today. Because WE WERE GOING TO FRANCE. I told my mom that we were leaving really early, and I was going to leave her a note telling her I left safely, etc, etc. So I did. After quickly jotting down a note that I pinned to the refrigerator, I led Ness and Kirby outside to the backyard as quietly and quickly as possible.

Once we were outside, the three of us boarded the star.

"Are you guys ready?"

I received two curt nods.

"Good. Take off, Kirby! To France and beyond!"

At that, the warp star raised into the air and we zoomed off in the sky.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Everything was going well. The warp star traveled very quickly, yet it had some kind of magical barrier so that you could breathe (even at our altitude) with ease, and instead of feeling like the wind was going to pull you right off of the star, the barrier kept it so that all you could feel was a cool zephyr. I, myself, am extremely scared of heights, but it felt so... Awesome that I didn't care. Keeping one hand on the star and another hand on my map, it seemed as though it would only be another half hour before we arrived at our destination.

Oh BOY was I wrong.

As we sailed across the ocean, I spotted something down below us, in the water. An enormous navy battle ship.

Crap crap crap crap crap.

Sure enough, they spotted us. How did I know? Well, I felt something whiz a few meters away from us. A cannon ball. Kirby immediately swerved around and we started our cannon ball dodging frenzy. But, as it turns out, Kirby's maneuvering didn't quite meet the standards. One ball came shooting down and hit the corner of the warp star, sending as flipping and tumbling in the air. We were falling at such high speeds that as soon as we hit the water, we were as good as dead.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!"

As the seconds ticked by, the distance between us and the water was diminishing at an alarming rate.

And soon enough, I felt my head connect with ice cold water.

That was the last thing I remembered before I blacked out.

* * *

><p>HEEELLLOOOOOO! Sorry for the short chapter, I want everyone to know that I'm still alive, so I wrote something quick XD I'll be updating a lot more frequently since it's SUMMER VACATION :D, so... Yeah. Now, in the reviews, tell me who you'd like to see join up after Ike, Samus, Pikachu and Meta Knight! See you next time! :DDD And once again, thank you SOOO much for your reviews, you guys!<p> 


	4. Crash Course

Hello my little munchkins! I'm attempting to do fast updates... But come on, seriously? I know I only got around 50 or 60 hits for chapter 3, but only one review? Come oooonnnnn! XD Thank you to the anon who reviewed, though. And I'm sorry, I don't write pairings unless they're canon, like Peach and Mario... Sorry bro. Please review, but I don't mind all that much. It just kind of helps fuel me, y'know?

* * *

><p>Ike grinded his teeth together and let out a grunt as he pushed his sword, Ragnell, against the beast's talon. With a final struggle, he was able to knock Ridley a few feet away. Pikachu and Samus sent electric ball after electric ball at Ridley, but the creature dodged each attack swiftly and with ease. Meta Knight was up in the air, soaring about and trying to land a good hit on Ridley, but the pterodactyl knocked him away as if he were a mere insect. The four Smashers were on the losing side.<p>

While Ike was regaining his breath, he though up a new tactic. A very risky one at that. Meta Ridley plunged his spear-like tail at the mercenary, Ike avoided it with a quick sidestep and gripped onto the tail with his sword, flinging himself onto the metal beast. This surprised Ridley and momentarily stunned him, allowing Ike to clamber up a few more feet. Ike felt wind ripping through his hair and slamming into his face as Ridley soared into the air and thrashed his tail around wildly, trying to shake the pesky human off of him, to no avail. Ike had an iron grip and tightened his fists around Ragnell's handle, burying his sword into the crevices of the metal and holding on for dear life.

When Ridley calmed down for a moment, Ike clambered up until he reached the top of Ridley's tail. That's when things got bad. The metal giant flipped around in circled, still trying to shake Ike off, and still, Ike didn't give up. The two kept this up, and they both didn't notice their friend's cries of alarm as they strayed farther and farther from the shore. Ridley then tried a new tactic: flying as fast as he could while shaking around, hoping that the wind and the shaking would knock the human right off of him and into the water. Meta Knight's flying speed was no match to the giant, airborne piece of scrap metal. With a powerful flap of its plated wings and an earth-shaking screech, Meta Ridley plowed through the sky and soared away from the shore while the three remaining Smashers could just gape in horror.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

When I came to, I was in a dimly lit room. After blinking a few times, I looked around, noticing my other two comrades, who were both still out cold and slumped on the floor. I wanted to scream. Oh my god... How in the name of the broomstick gods are we going to get out of here? I was in full-out panic mode. I tried to calm , I regained my composure and took in my surroundings.

Like I said before, we were in a dingy cellar, with dust collecting all over piles and piles of crates. Cobwebs littered the corners of the room, and nails were poking out of the floorboards. The wooden door was bolted shut with some sort of metal lock. Squinting so I could see through the tiny porthole of a window, I could see that we were still on the water, and it was daytime. After looking at the room, I realized what exactly we had gotten ourselves into. We weren't caught by the navy, it wasn't high-tech looking enough... We were caught by a band of pirates. CRAAAAAP.

I could hear gruff voices mumbling from the deck... creepy. I then looked at how we were bound. Our hands were tied beneath our backs with rope, and one of our legs was chained to poles. As for Kirby, they just tied a knot around his whole body. No luck in trying to escape right now, it seems, I sighed to myself. Just then, the door to our prison swung open, and a lean man walked in. He had an eye patch over his left eye, in true pirate fashion, and sported slicked-back brown hair. A bit of stubble covered his chin. He sneezed a couple of times and dusted his ebony-black jacket off, then eyed us wearily.

"Awright, scallywags. Captain wants t'see ya. You, kid." He stared right at me, and I could feel a bit creeped out. "Makes sure that pink thing don't do shit to the boat, or yer all gonna be fishfood by the time evening rolls along!" He chuckled and then proceeded to undo the chains and ropes, letting us take off the gag ourselves. As soon as he did this, I glanced at the door, thinking about an escape route-

"HEY, missy! You try anything funny, I'll pop a cap in yer ass!" He pulled out two revolvers from his belt (it was hidden under his cloak/jacket thing) and pointed them at me menacingly. I immediately tensed up.

"Haha, 'at's the spirit! Now, we took your l'il map an bag, so don't be trying anything or ye'll end up lost in the sea! Actually... that'd be hilarious!" He snorted a few times and I rolled my eyes. This guy was a total nutcase. I hope his Captain wasn't like this, either. But I had no time to think about that. Once they learn we can't really help them with anything, they'll get us to walk the plank, and... we'd be fine. Kirby can summon his Warp Star whenever he wants, but we can't do that right now, while there are pirates with guns running around all over the place. We'd have to distract them... by setting something on fire! Yeah! Ness can use PK Fire, set something on fire at night, and in the confusion we'd make our escape! But we'd have to prove that we're somewhat useful first-

"HEY, WOMAN! Stop just standing there, and get yer ass moving!"

I realized that I was just standing absent-mindedly in the middle of the staircase and quickly ran up. The creepy pirate guy led us through a few hallways, checking once in a while to see if we were following him, then shoved us into the Captain's room.

In front of us sat an enormous man, almost two heads taller than me. He had multiple scars covering his skin and sported a short beard. He was garbed in fancy and expensive looking attire. His face showed no sign on emotion as he glared at us with void-like eyes. I felt myself shrinking as I cowered under his intimidating gaze.

"Thank you, Navigator Jacob. Now leave." The navigator Jacob creepy pirate guy immediately left the room, slamming the door shut, but not before giving me a toothy grin.

"Awright, prisoners. You, woman. State who you people are, where yer from, what the hell that pink thing is and why you guys were flyin' around on that star thing. Go."

I gulped. "W-well, it's very nice to meet-"

"Get on with it. NOW."

"I-I'm Alice, from Canada. The little boy is my younger brother Ness, and that over there is a Kirby robot. Kirby is a character from a video game. And that star thing is, er, well, um... Magical?"

A long silence ensued, before the Captain's eyebrow twitched.

"Magical? Don't think I'm gonna go and believe that crap. I WILL turn you into fish fillets."

"N-no! I, er, don't remember anymore. I think I forgot after I fell..." I stammered.

"Tch... Stupid girl. We're on our way to France (and here I felt relieved we weren't straying from our course), so yer far, far away from yer home. Sucks to be you. Tch. Now...I Want you to gimme one good reason why I shouldn't feed ya to the sharks."

I gulped again and bit my lip. What am I supposed to do? I can't just tell him that 'OH! By the way, Ness can use psychic powers and summon electricity with his fingers and Kirby can swallow anything, copy its abilities and use them!'

"Um... Well, I, er, uh... I c-can, uuhh..."

"What is that for an answer? No last chances, you guys are walkin' the plank. Right now."

AAAHHH NO NO NO NO NO

The Captain pointed a gun at my head, forcing us to keep up the pace. Just as we took a few steps onto the deck, I noticed something in the sky. Before I could decipher what is was, it crashed right down in the middle of the deck, sending wood, nails and us flying into the air. I landed back on the ground with an 'oof!' and painstakingly opened one eye, squinting to look through the huge tower of dust that had formed.

In the middle of the boat was Meta Ridley(!) with Ike(!) holding onto its back. I could feel my eyes widen and my throat dry up. HOOOOOLLLLYY SSHHIIIIITT! This thing looked absolutely terrifying! It was taller than a two story building, and it's claws and tail looked like it could slice you open if you so much as looked at it for too long! I let out a strangled cry and pushed myself up to my feet unsteadily, taking a few wobbly steps backwards.

The pirates all ran up and the Captain ordered for them to start shooting at it. Of course, these bullets did nothing but bounce off of Ridley and annoy it, but I was worried about Ike, who was still on top of the creature.

"IKE! WATCH OUT!"

I didn't quite yell that fast enough. One bullet struck him in the shoulder and another in the abdomen before he had time to recover from his crash. I cringed when I saw that the bullets actually went so fast that they blasted a HOLE right through his shoulder and midriff, and they flew out the other side of his body. A spray of blood shot forth from his wounds. He let out a pained groan and weakly raised his sword to deflect a few other bullets. My mind was racing. Ike would die if too many bullets hit him, and Meta Ridley was still feeling all murderous! Luckily for Ike, though, Meta Ridley seemed to be annoyed with all the pirates shooting at it, and easily shook of the semi-conscious Ike before charging at the pirates.

"OI! THE BULLETS AREN'T WORKING!"

"IT'S COMING AFTER US!"

"WHAT DO WE DO, CAPTAIN?"

"JUST KEEP FIRING!"

As the pirates were too preoccupied with Ridley and forgot about Ike, I rushed over to the blue-haired man. Even in his weakened state, he pointed his sword at me, while coughing and letting a trickle of blood dribble down his chin. Calm down, Alice... CALM...

"Ike, I'm here to help you! Put down your sword and let me see what I can do!"

"W-who are y-you-"

"SHUT UP!"

I was annoyed with him and I stomped up to him, grabbed his (really heavy) sword and with difficulty placed it beside him. I checked back at Kirby and Ness and was glad to see that they were fighting of Ridley, along with the pirates.

I knew I couldn't do anything to help patch him up right there. Just then, I felt Ike grab at my waist. I was tempted to slap him.

"W-what do you think you're doing?" I darted my eyes down just as he grabbed something that was strapped to my waist. A fake vulnerary* flask that I kept with me for good luck. But it was FAKE. All it had was some water in it!

*A vulnerary is something from the Fire Emblem games. It's basically a kind of drink that'll heal ten HP when you make your character drink it.

"What? I-Ike, that's not real-"

I watched as he brought the flask to his lips and gulped it down. He made a face after finishing it (apparently, vulneraries don't taste very good.) He then dipped his fingers in it and rubbed them on his bullet wounds, cringing. The liquid that came out had a strange... Green hue, though.

"Ike... it was just water, you know."

He shook his head and motioned at his wounds. Right before my eyes, I saw the ripped skin kind of meld together. My jaw dropped. WHAT? But all I was carrying with me was water! How the heck is that possible? Did Ike, like, enchant the flask by touching it? What the heck!

I calmed my nerves. Well, I knew from playing the Fire Emblem games that the vulneraries would heal the skin fully, but not the internal wounds entirely. Still confused, I grabbed the flask from him and took a sip. Tasted like water. Was it that when a Fire Emblem character touched the flask it turned into a vulnerary? What the heck. Ike tried to stand up, but groaned and sat himself back down. I rolled my eyes at him and ripped part of my shirt with the blade of his sword, poured a bit of my water on it and gently rubbed the blood away from his chin. He smiled a bit looked up at me, giving me a silent thank you.

"Um... Ike? I'll explain everything later. But I'm here to help you, so just rest, alright?"

He nodded. I smiled and patted him on the head.

"You stay safe now, alright?"

Ike seemed like he was about to say something... Right then, I heard an abnormally loud screech and whipped my head around, watching as Kirby hopped off of a motionless Meta Ridley. Looks like they handled that well, I said to myself with a forced smile. Oh yeah! I need to see if Meta Ridley left any clues to the next group of Smashers...

I marched up to the scrap heap that used to be Meta Ridley and rummaged around, eventually finding a scroll. I grabbed that and then turned my attention to the pirates (or whichever were left of them, as many were killed by Ridley). All the blood and dead bodies were seriously going to give me nightmares, but I tried to ignore them. The remaining pirates were motionless and staring at Ness and Kirby. I smiled, congratulated my two comrades and marched up to the Captain. Gaining a bit of confidence from our win, I thrust my hand out at the Captain.

"Well, Captain. I'll be needing my bag and map bag, please!"

"Who do ya think-"

I frowned.

"Honestly? We just saved your sorry ass from that metal pterodactyl, and this is how you treat me? Well, you'll turn out as dead as that monster if you don't fork over the stuff."

His eyebrow twitched and I could tell he was furious, but he complied.

"...FLETCHER!"

"Y-yessir?"

"Fetch the girl's bag and map and bring it over here! NOW!"

"Aye, aye!"

I just smirked at him until Fletcher showed up with my bag and map. I check to make sure they hadn't taken anything. When everything was there, I smiled.

"Thanks for everything! Now, without further ado, we'll be on our way. BUT..." I glared at him, "if you DARE to tell ANYBODY about what happened here, I WILL have your head. Understood?"

He merely nodded and glared at the ground.

"Good! Bye, then! Come on Kirby and Ness!"

The two tired Smashers trudged up to me, exhausted.

"Good job, you two! Don't worry, we'll have a break once we get in France! No more fighting for another week! You get to lay back and chill!"

I earned a tired smile out of both of them, so that satisfied me. We marched over to Ike.

"Alright, Ike! We're going to go and get your three friends now! And don't ask any questions, I'll tell you on the way there! So... Kirby! Warp Star, please!"

Kirby pulled out his Warp Star. Ness and Kirby boarded, and after I helped Ike on, the four of us took off, leaving behind the remnants of the pirate ship and of course, Meta Ridley, on our journey to France!

* * *

><p>YAY! Chapter 4 is DONE! :) Please review, it really helps! And please please please tell me which Smashers you would like to see join up next in your review! Thanks so much, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!<p> 


	5. The Joys of the Internet

Welcome to chapter 5 of Welcome to Reality! I know, up until now, we've been battling and working day after day... So our heroes deserve a break! Thank you very much to Basikilos and all the anons who reviewed, and to that one anon... Pit will appear very soon! Thank you, please enjoy the story :) Sorry if this isn't up to your standards, I went back and proofread all of the past chapters and was feeling kind of groggy when I wrote this. XD

* * *

><p>The rest was simply. During our ride on the Warp Star, I explained everything to Ike. How he was a character from a video game, how to act... Normal, what was allowed and wasn't allowed, etc... He told us where everyone else was, we picked them up, and we were basically all set to return home... After another round of explaining to Samus, Pikachu and Meta Knight, that is.<p>

"Ah... This is really good! We've found four more Smashers. We spent a day or two on the boat... But I told my mom that I'd be gone for a whole week. Huh... Well, I guess I'll just tell her that I came home early because they had 'family emergencies'. I wasn't really expecting you and Ridley to fall out of the sky onto the ship... But in the end, that helped out too. So... when we get back, we're going to have to get started on building your lodgings... And I'm sure you guys are really hungry, too. So... Kirby'll whip something up quickly, we'll all eat, then we'll relax and then start building, considering everyone must be really tired. You got all of that, Ike?"

I had started ranting, and Ike looked like he was on the verge of falling asleep. With a roll of my eyes, I continued planning things out in my head.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Once we had arrived back at my house, I told my mom I arrived back home early because of 'family emergencies', and she believed me.

"Thanks mom! And, er, are Marth, Toon Link and Lucas alright?"

My mom nodded. "Yes, dear, they're in the basement right now. They were all behaving well."

I let out a sigh of relief. "Thanks so much, mom! I've... Um, also brought back a few more... Friends. Once again, I promise that they won't break anything! They'll be good, I swear!"

She sighed and ruffled my hair. "Alright, but please, one things have calmed down a bit, you need to explain to me what in the world is going on."

I smiled brightly, kissed her on the cheek and grabbed one of our garbage bags before dragging everyone downstairs into the basement.

I dropped the garbage bag in the corner and was surprised to see Toon Link, Lucas and my brother playing tag.

"Richard! What in the name of the broomstick gods are you doing here?" I pointed my finger at him.

"I was playing with Toon Link and Lucas... They're really nice!" He said cheerfully. I groaned.

"Well... I suppose you can do that, but DO NOT cause any trouble or I WILL kill you. Alright, bro? And you should go upstairs now, I need OT talk to everyone."

"...sure..." He then finally noticed the four new Smashers that had joined our party. "WHOA! WHERE DID YOU FIND THEM?" I mumbled some colourful language under my breath and shoved him in the general direction of the stairs. I then looked over at Kirby and motioned towards the garbage bag.

"Kirby, do you think you can cook one meal for everyone? I know you're tired... I'll let you sleep right afterwards. Please?" I asked.

Kirby blinked a few times, then nodded. He proceeded to summon his chef hat, huge cooking pot and spatulas. Dumping the contents of the garbage bag into the pot, he quickly stirred them up, and fifteen plates of lasagna, fifteen plates of salad and fifteen water bottles landed neatly on the ground in front of him. The cooking materials instantly vanished, and I handed one of each food item to everyone, excluding Kirby, who had a larger appetite and ate five of each.

Once we finished our meal, I told Kirby and Meta Knight that they could fly up and sleep in my room. Toon Link, Ness and Lucas were to sleep in one section on the basement. Samus and Pikachu were also to sleep in my room. Marth and Ike would sleep on separate couches in the basement.

After everyone reunited and chatted for a bit, they went to their locales. It had been a long week. So much had happened, and still couldn't believe this was all... Real. I dragged myself to a separate room in the basement, to my laptop, which I hadn't touched for the past couple of days, and checked my e-mail.

'Heh... 45 new e-mails... Jeez...' I was much too tired to go through every single one of them, so I resorted to just checking them later. Instead, I went and checked my fanfiction account and decided to read a few stories to take my mind off of things. As I was browsing through a few Brawl-related fanfiction, I could feel someone's breath on the back of my neck.

I quickly whipped my head around, only to come face-to-face with Ike, who was staring in awe at the screen. Marth was not far behind him. I let out a little yelp.

"What the heck, Ike? You scared me!" I whisper-yelled, as it was late at night. He muttered an apology and pointed at the screen.

"Fanfiction? What's that?"

"It's basically when people write stories about fictional characters..."

Marth then spoke up.

"I'm assuming, then, that there are possibly fanfiction stories written about, say Ike, or myself?"

I nodded.

"Well, Milady Alice, if you wouldn't mind... could you possibly type our names into the search box?"

I giggled a bit. They had no idea was fangirls wrote these days, with all the Ike/Marth fluff... I bit my bottom lip and tried not to laugh as I typed in 'Marth and Ike' in the fanfiction search bar.

Ike frowned and pointed at one of the results.

"What's this? Ike/Marth? Does that mean me and Marth are in it? And what does 'yaoi lemon' mean?" Ike asked, completely oblivious to how embarrassing he was being.

"U-uh, Ike, I don't think you want to read that, unless you want to be mentally scarred for life..." I stuttered, and reached my hand out to grab my laptop away. Ike reached it first, snatching it from my grasp and clicking on the link.

Uh oh. They're in for it now.

"I-Ike! Seriously, you really don't want to read this! You'll be scarred for life! What? Marth, you too? No, both of you...!" I made futile attempts to grab the laptop away from Ike.

After giving up, I sat down on my chair and let out a long, drawn-out sigh. "Don't blame me when you finally realize what you're reading."

Ike shrugged his shoulders and focused his eyes back on the screen. A few seconds later, his eyebrows scrunched together.

"W-what? What do they mean, 'Ike pinned Marth against the tree, capturing the Prince's lips in a fiery kiss'?" I stifled a laugh.

A minute or two later, Marth's face turned a deep shade of red and he had a look of disgust on his face. "I...Ike has NEVER and will NEVER touch me there! Or LICK me there! What in the name of the goddess...And... I d-don't..." his eyes glanced back at the text, "What is the meaning of this? Who wrote this? Why did they write something so sick and perverted?"

Ike was so freaked out that he almost dropped the laptop. I quickly grabbed it away from him, exited the the story and giggled a bit.

"I told you that you'd be scarred for life. But you just wouldn't listen. People write these because they think it's... Hot."

Marth groaned and rubbed his temples while Ike just made pained noises. I laughed at both of them.

"Well, you've learned your lesson! To clear up your minds, let me show you something..." I went to deviantart and searched up their names one at a time, to prevent them finding yaoi pictures.

"Here! You guys have got fans, and they drew pictures of you! Some aren't... Quite as good as others, but most of them are decent!" I shoved the laptop at them, and both swordsmen seemed a bit more cautious about looking at the artwork.

Every once in a while, a smile would cross their faces, so I assumed that it was alright, but then...

"What. Is. This." Ike pointed at the screen.

Oops. I forgot about those bad cosplayers.

"Um... someone dressed up as you?"

"...I...That doesn't...I don't..."

I laughed. "Sorry, you guys, I forgot to tell you, but people who are fans sometimes dress up as the characters they like, and... Some people aren't so good at that."

Marth brushed a few strands of hair out of his eyes. "Thank you, Milady, but... I think we'll be getting some sleep now..."

I nodded at them. But then I remembered one thing that I needed to try out on Marth...

"Wait, Marth!" I grabbed his arm. "I need to check up on your wound and try something that'll help fix it up... Ike, you can go get some rest now, but tell me if anything starts hurting, alright?" Ike nodded and headed out to the couches while Marth stripped off the sweater that he was wearing. Once again, I awkwardly avoided staring at his chest (It's harder than it sounds...) and focused my attention on the wound. After unwrapping the bandage, I could see that it had gotten better, but was still a bit swollen.

I grabbed the vulnerary flask from my waist and held it up to Marth.

"M-Milady, is that not a vulnerary?"

"Actually, no, it's just a fake. I don't know what happened, but when Ike touched it, the water inside of it turned into the vulnerary potion... I want to see if it works with you, too. So..."

He nodded and gently took the flask from my hand. He then proceeded to pour a small amount of the concoction on the burn. Sure enough, the liquid that oozed out was more viscous than water, and also had a green hue. A few seconds after the vulnerary liquid had made contact with Marth's skin, the burn began to heal up and mend itself right in front of my very eyes.

"...Wow." I reached out and gently ran my fingers over the burn, or at least where the burn used to be. Marth didn't flinch, so I suppose the pain was gone, too.

"Well, that's good! So if either you or Ike are to get injured, I'll be able to heal you guys right up! Ah, that makes me so glad! Now, we can get rid of this silly bandage..." I threw the bandage into a nearby garbage bin. I was about to hug him when I remembered he was shirtless.

"U-um, Marth? Why don't you go get some sleep now? And here, put this on." I handed him his undershirt. He quickly slipped it on. After a few moments of awkward silence, Marth cleared his throat.

"Please, accept my apologies for making you do all this for me. I don't deserve to be graced like this. I thank you from the bottom of my heart." Marth bowed his head down. I sighed and punched him lightly in the arm.

"Look, Marth. Don't give me all the 'thank you's. It's my fault you guys are here anyways, it's my fault you got hurt, and I should be doing everything in my power to make it up to you. So, please, accept my apologies, and stop thanking me so much."

Marth raised his head and nodded.

"...Well, I'll be on my way, then." He patted me gently on the arm before making his way to the couch opposite of Ike.

I sighed again and dropped my head on my desk. I couldn't believe this. Every Smasher I've met so far has been nothing but nice and fun... But I couldn't let myself grow too attached too them, because I knew that they'd have to leave eventually.

It was only Wednesday, so we still had a few more days left of March Break to organize things... To get things over with, I quickly typed up a list of all the things I'd be needing, where everyone was sleeping, etc... And right after that, I slumped against my couch and was asleep in less than a minute.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

When I woke up, the sun was already beating down on me through the window. I yawned and stretched my arms out, then glanced at the time on my digital clock. 11:24 stared me right in the face. _Ah! I overslept! I need to go see if everyone's doing alright! _As soon as I walked out of my little study room, I noticed that everybody was gathered in the basement and they were working on a blueprint of sorts on my whiteboard.

"Y-you guys..." I stuttered.

Pikachu then hopped onto a nearby table and nudged a plate of eggs and bacon towards me.

"Ah! Good morning, Milady!" Marth and the rest of the group raised their heads away from the white board and all flashed me smiles. Samus then spoke up.

"I was going to go wake you up, but you looked so peaceful that I decided to let you get some extra hours of sleep. Kirby cooked up some breakfast while you were asleep, too, and we scouted out your backyard and began making a plan for everyone's rooms. Now, go eat your breakfast and make yourself presentable. Your hair's a mess." I knew she was just teasing, but I self-consciously ran my fingers through my hair a few times nonetheless.

"Thank you all so much..." I hugged each and every one of them once before eating up my breakfast and heading to the washroom to brush my teeth, washy my face and brush my hair.

When I returned, I could see that they were very close to finishing up the blueprint. Smiling, I decided to check up on the new parchment I got from the pirate ship, as well as the orb I got from Porky.

I fetched the map and unrolled it. I could see a map of my city, and a red dot located at a recreations building. Grabbing the orb, the faces of Link, Zelda/Sheik and Pit showed up. Then something sparked up in my memory.

That building... they were hosting a video game convention this whole week. So, there would be people dressed up as characters from video games, and we had to find these three in the midst of all of them.

I sighed. Alright, looks like I'll be bringing Ike, Marth and Samus with me. They are the most human, I suppose... and the three kids looked way too young to be allowed to attend.

I groaned in frustration. Why, WHY do they always end up being in the worst places possible?

Looks like our next destination would be a hangout full of SSBB rabid fangirls. Ugh.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! I know this chapter was kind of slow and not to mention short, but the next one will pick up on action sure enough! I just kind of needed an extra chapter to get everything organized, etc, etc... Thanks for reading, please review!<p> 


	6. Fangirls Galore

Hello, and welcome to chapter 6 of 'Welcome to Reality'! Thank you very much to PeterPokeFreak, Saku272 and Draconis Kitten Sweetie for reviewing! Are you digging the new cover I made for this story? XD Anyway, last time, we discover that Link, Zelda and Pit are all somewhere at a video game convention...

And Draconis Kitten Sweetie's OC, Paige, is in this story. I have permission from her to use Paige, and Paige is copyrighted by Kitten. In other words, I don't own Paige XD By the way, Kitten, Paige will be appearing in the next chapter as well, since she'll be... helping the good guys later on. :)

* * *

><p>"Ah, my head... Where are we?" Link rubbed his temples and smoothed out his hat before raising his head and taking in his surroundings. He found Pit lying in a similar condition. The two rose to their feet and looked at each other, puzzled expressions clouding their faces.<p>

"It looks like we're in a washroom or something..." Pit said,rubbing his elbows. The two were lucky that there wasn't anyone in the washroom, or that would have been... slightly bizarre.

Link's frown deepened as he motioned for Pit to follow him. They cautiously opened the door to the washroom, to find that they were an ocean of people walking around, and some, to their horror, looked like... them.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Zelda's eyes snapped open as she stared blankly at the turquoise door in front of her. It was rusty and vandalized from years of abuse. Shaking her head and blinking a few times, she looked around to find that she was in... a washroom stall? She heard some voices and decided to stay still and silent until they disappeared, the only thing she heard was the faint pulsing of her heart.

Once the chatterboxes departed, the princess walked out of the stall and rested her hand on the doorknob out of the washroom. She turned her wrist and the door slowly creaked open, revealing a sea of cosplayers.

"Just... where in the world am I?"

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

I plopped down on a nearby couch and sighed a long sigh. 'They always end up spawning in the worst of places...' I groaned and sighed yet again, letting the orb and parchment fall into the confines of the spaces in between the couch's leather pillows.

Samus stared at me inquisitively. "Hey, Alice? You mind explaining what's going on?"

I bit my bottom lip to avoid letting another sigh escape from my mouth. "Well... Pit, Zelda and Link are all stuck at a video game convention..." The bounty hunter raised an eyebrow as I continued, "So basically, a video game convention is where a bunch of people go to to party, and they'll ALL be dressed up as video game characters, including, but not limited to, you guys..."

A loud 'W-W-W-WHHAAAAAAAAA-? NOOOOOOOOO!' came from the blue-haired mercenary. I chuckled inwardly. Ike had seemingly developed a fear of cosplayers after he had seen them on deviantart last night.

"Sorry, Ike, but you're probably going to have to-"

"Are you KIDDING ME? What if someone goes as... ME? And they see me? What if they don't look anything like me? What if someone dressed as me is MAKING OUT with someone dressed as Marth? It'll hurt my PRIDE!" Ike whined, collapsing on the floor.

"Look, Ike. If it where up to me, I'd probably either go alone or bring only one of you to come along, but I can't quite do that because as we all know, another villain is on the loose, and I can't fight it myself." I reasoned with him.

The man opened his mouth, but no words escaped his lips, so he quickly shut them and stayed silent. I let out an irritated breath.

"I'm sorry, Ike... But for video game conventions, you have to be over a certain age to participate, and I doubt that Ness, Lucas or Toon Link look like they'd be old enough to attend. Of course, Kirby, Meta Knight and Pikachu... well, that wouldn't really be possible, for obvious reasons. I'll need you, Samus and Marth to come along with me."

A few seconds of silence looming over us ensued, followed by a groan from the ranger. "Yeah... sure. I'm sorry for getting so worked up."

"It's fine, Ike. Now, all you guys need to do is get into your regular clothing... but... don't your clothing ever need a wash? And aren't there some rips that need a bit of repairing?" I inquired.

Marth was first to respond. "No, Milady Alice. It's normal back in our dimension, but our clothing have special alterations that prevent them from getting damaged or having the need of a washing."

I raised an eyebrow. "Well, that's... useful, so I won't have to replace your clothing all the time," I nodded to myself and a frown crossed my face, "...but as for the convention, who am I going to go as? I need to stay close to you guys, so I should go as someone you guys know..."

Ike squinted a bit and examined me. "Well, you could go as Soren. You kind of look like him."

Soren? He was my favourite character from Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance. He's Ike's best friend and a mage, with long, dark green, almost black, hair. He has pale skin and spoke in a cold and unwelcoming voice. He was basically the strategist and tactician, and he is extremely introverted and rarely talks to anyone.

I smiled a bit and shook my head. "That would be really cool, but I should probably be someone from the... Smash Mansion, or someone who used to be there..."

"Roy."

"Huh?"

Marth had his eyes closed as he repeated the name. "Roy. He was disbanded a few years back, but we used to be companions. You could go as Roy."

I slowly nodded. Yeah, Roy sounded good. He was from the previous installment of Super Smash Bros, from Melee. I gave Marth a grin.

"Well, that settles it then! But how am I going to find a costume before the villain that came here goes mad?"

I heard a POYO! and turned my head to the source. Kirby seemingly pulled a Roy wig out of nowhere, and then spit out an alternate form of his costume.

"W-well then... Kirby, you're awesome! You're really resourceful, you know that?" I let out a little chuckle and picked up the costume (which was perfectly dry, even though it came from someone's mouth) and wig. Flipping the fabric around in my hands, a small smile creeped onto my face. "This is perfect..." I mumbled to myself.

"Alright then, everyone! Kirby, could you whip us something to eat? Meta Knight, there should be a garbage bag upstairs, near the doorway. Everybody else..." I took a pause to lean over and scan the contents of the blueprint, then gave an approving nod,"You guys can start building after you've eaten, and Kirby, you don't have to build, unless you want to, since you've already done so much to help. We'll just need you to provide the blocks. I'll be trying to get this costume on. Understood?"

After I received a chorus of 'Understood!'s, and a POYO!, I scurried into the washroom to try to get the costume on...

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

After spending a good half hour trying to get the hair on the wig right, I stopped and looked at myself in the mirror.

"Wow... I actually look pretty decent."

I brought one hand to the sword at my waist and unsheathed it, flipping it around a bit and pointing it at the mirror. After a few years of fencing, I knew a few fancy sword moves, which would serve me well at the convention. This was a real sword though, so I had to be extremely careful.

I posed a few times, looking at the mirror to see if I looked alright, and finally decided to head out. As soon as I opened the door, I noticed that everyone had disappeared, and there were two slices of pizza left on a plate for me. "Well, it looks like they all went to begin building..."

I quickly gobbled down the pizza and I, still pondering how the plates magically disappeared once you finished the meal, trudged up the stairs to make my way to the backyard. Before I could, though, I felt someone tug on my arm.

"Oh my god, are you ROY? C-CAN I HOLD YOUR SWORD? MY SISTER KEEPS ON BRINGING BACK..." Richard trailed off and could only stare as he realized he wasn't talking to Roy, but to me.

"Richard. I need to go. Don't ask me why I'm dressed up as Roy, you'll see in due time..." I grumbled at him, pulling my arm from his grasp and heading out the back door.

"WAIT! WHAT DOES 'IN DUE TIME' MEAN-"

But I had already shut the door and I stepped onto the grass. As soon as I did, Samus approached me, a smile on her face.

"Well, you spent ages in there! What do you... Wow." She eyed me up and down, and I shifted my feet uncomfortably. "You look exactly like him, except you're a bit on the short side and your eyes are a different colour..."

"Thanks, Samus. Well, we should probably get going now, I don't want to waste too much time. Who knows whichever villain came here could be doing right now?" I waved over at Marth and Ike, who were at the other end of the field, and motioned for them to come over.

"Milady... Is that really you? I... You look just like him, albeit a smite shorter..." Marth stuttered, staring at me. I smiled.

"Well, that's good, I suppose! Now, it's already one in the afternoon, so I'll tell my mom we're heading out to the video game convention and that we'll be back before ten," I raised my voice a bit here and directed it to the five Smashers that remained, "And you guys, keep working on the building! Thanks, and if you get hungry, get either Ness, Lucas or Toon Link to go out and take the garbage bag from the trash bin in front of the house!" Ness gave me a thumbs up to show that he understood, and I motioned for the three Smashers at my sides to follow me into the house.

"Mom? I'm going to the video game convention! I'll be back before ten, promise! Um, I'm also bringing these three with me...!"

"...Alright, dear. But tomorrow, you are telling me what's going on, because I'm going to have to explain it to dad. He's coming back from his business trip tomorrow, in the evening."

"Okay, mom! Thanks, I love you!" I quickly pecked her on the cheek and rushed out the door, followed by the bounty hunter, prince and mercenary. Before I left, though, I made sure to fill up my vulnerary flask to the fullest.

It was the first time in a while that I had brought them out in public without trying to conceal them, and I was feeling a bit awkward about it, especially when we got to the bus stop. As we waited for the bus, I lowered my voice a bit.

"Alright, guys. Listen. Remember, no killing, no hurting, act normal. If someone asks, we're going to the video game convention. Also, if anything happens and you need to give someone your name..." I scanned the three and though of the first three names I could come up with, "Ike, you're Alexander, Marth, you're Matthew, and Samus, you're Marisa. Stay calm, follow me, while we're in the bus, don't talk to anyone other than your fellow Smashers and I, and sit close to me."

As soon as I finished my speech, the bus came into view. Luckily for us, it was practically empty, so we quickly filed in and I motioned for them to take a seat at the back. I quickly plopped down beside Samus and kept my eye on Marth and Ike, who were sitting beside each other.

The bus ride was quite uneventful, and we sat in silence for the whole trip. Once we arrived at our station, I stood up and grabbed Samus' arm, hoping that Marth and Ike would take the hint and follow us, which we did.

As we exited the bus, I breathed in and tried to calm down. We were just a block from the building, but there were people everywhere, and some gave us weird looks.

"Calm down, they think we're cosplayers, calm down, they think we're cosplayers, calm down, they think we're cosplayers..." I mumbled the 'mantra' to myself, quickly walking towards the building.

Once we neared the building, I began to calm down as there were a few other cosplayers walking around. I turned my attention to the three behind me. "Alright, you guys. Once we get in there, I'll bring you to the cafeteria, and from there, we'll split up in two. Approach anyone that looks like Link, Zelda or Pit, and if they react much like themselves, then tell them what's going on and let them tag along. Act like yourselves, except don't curse anyone."

They all nodded and I took a deep breath as we walked into the building.

There were posters of every game imaginable! Mario, Legend of Zelda, Final Fantasy, Halo, Assassin's Creed, you name it! People were scurrying about, all dressed as video game characters. I could already spot at least five Links. I gulped.

This is going to be tough.

I looked over at the cafeteria, which wasn't too far from the entrance, and lead my group to it. As we began walking, I heard a few squeals from my left and before I could turn my head, I was tackled into a hug by... someone. I quickly pushed the bouncing fangirl off of me and saw Marth and Ike doing similar, while Samus just awkwardly avoided the hands that were grabbing at her hair.

"OH MY GOSH! You guys are like, the best cosplayers I've ever seen! ROY! Can I take a photo with you?"

"SAMUS! You're going Zero Suit! OOOH~, Risque! That's the best costume I've every seen!"

"MARTH! IKE! EEEEEEK! I'll pay you two ten bucks each if you kiss and let me take a photo!"

At that last statement, I cautiously looked over at Marth and Ike, who looked like they were about to keel over and faint. I immediately burst into laughter and shook my head, my shoulders shaking. 'Stay in character, Alice, or they'll keep on pestering us...' I told myself in my head. Before I could say anything, though, Ike already began.

"I'm sorry, girls, but we're busy right now... perhaps sometime later, hm?" Ike said in a husky voice, while leaning in a bit closer to them. He smiled and ran his hands through his hair before winking at them, causing them to continue squealing.

"SEE YOU! HEEHEE!"

The three fangirls then went on their way, occasionally glancing back at Ike and giggling, while making a few comments. Some of then sounded vaguely like 'Oh my god, a male cosplayer?', 'He's HOT!', 'I know! Hee!'

As soon as they were out of sight, I laughed again and patted Ike on the back, while the mercenary shuddered.

"I never knew you had it in you, Ike! T-that... was hilarious!" I continued laughing my head off as we made your way to the cafeteria. Ike just groaned and told me to shut up.

I calmed down a bit and glanced over at Ike, whose face was bright red. "Well then, as Ike demonstrated, that's how we're going to have to get rid of the fangirls. Now, since I'm sure Ike has got the hang of this, you go with Samus and search the bottom floor and the outdoor part of the convention. Marth and I will go search the second and third floor. We meet back here at 6, alright?"

And with that, we parted in our respective directions.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

As soon as we walked onto the second floor, I could sense someone staring at us. My suspicions soon turned out to be correct. I braced myself for the fangirl attack...

"Oh my god! You've got amazing cosplays!"

I cautiously opened one eye to find myself face-to-face with a... Pokemon? The Mew cosplayer laughed as I straightened myself up, as did Marth.

"Huh... Sorry 'bout that, it's just that usually we get mauled by someone, so I was kind of bracing myself for it."

The girl waved her hand at me. "Nah, I'm not the type..."

Marth let out a breath. "Well, thank you very much, madam. If you wouldn't mind, we'll be on our way now."

I grabbed Marth by the arm and I quickly pulled him along, scanning the crowd for a Pit, Link or a Zelda. The Mew girl persisted.

"Oh come on, you two!" She stuck her hand out at me, "Nice to meet you! The name's Paige. You?"

I was getting slightly irritated. I quickly shook her hand. "Yeah, I'm Alice, that's Matthew, nice to meet you too, but we really need to be on our way."

She frowned a bit and leaned closer to my face. "Oh... hah... Alice..."

Her strange behaviour intrigued me. "What?"

"Alice... that's a girl's name..."

"And?"

"I didn't really realize it before... but say, you're female."

"...EXCUSE ME?"

"No no no, that's not what I meant! It's just your cosplay was so good that you looked too much like Roy!"

"My voice..."

"Um, er...well...?"

I groaned and hung my head slightly. "Well, we really need to be on our way, so..."

"Oh, please...? At least tell me why you're in a hurry!"

Marth gently placed a hand on her shoulder. "Look, I'm sorry, madam, but we have urgent matters to attend to. We're looking for some people, and if we don't find them in time, something could go very, very wrong," Marth straightened up and placed a hand on his hip, "So, we will take our leave of you. Perhaps some other time, though, we will have a chance to chat."

Paige's face reddened slightly and she quickly nodded while giving a little laugh. "Oh, I get it! Well, see you guys around!" And with a flourish of her tail, the Pokemon cosplayer disappeared into the sea of heads. Paige thought to herself that something was definitely suspicious about the two, and that there was some sort of quest they were trying to accomplish...

A quest she would help fulfill.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Duon, in the woods not to far away from where Alice and company were searching for the hero of time, the Hyrulean princess and the angel warrior, became increasingly agitated as the minutes sped by...

It then, none to quietly and very conspicuously, rolled over to the portion of forest nearest the convention hall, crushing and splintering trees as if they were simply toothpicks. As the metal beast sat in agonizing silence, it sharpened its cyan blades on a few large rocks and fidgeted with the mechanical launchers on its long-range half.

The more it waited, the more it became agitated, and the closer it was to losing control...

* * *

><p>Hello, people! XD Sorry for the slow chapter. Again XD I PROMISE next chapter will be more eventful.<p>

I wanted to put the next chapter in with this one, but this was dragging on a little bit, even though my chapters are really not that long XD So I stopped it here. I mean, for me, I'd rather post shorter chapters once a week than long, long, long chapter once every month XD But that's because I'm bad at writing long things. I know some people can pull it off really well.

Anyways, wow, over 1100 hits on this story? You guys are awesome :) Now, thanks to anyone who reads this, thanks to the people who reviewed, and thanks to the people who favourited :D See you next chapter :D


End file.
